


Me and Bobby McGee

by Seamus_Fanigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamus_Fanigan/pseuds/Seamus_Fanigan
Summary: Hermione alone
Kudos: 1





	Me and Bobby McGee

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing the word 'Drabble' here. I looked it up on Wikipedia and thought I'd have a go.

Hermione stood alone before the grave. She didn't know how long it was since the other mourners had left.  
"To have found you.   
"To have loved each other so very much.   
"To have survived the war together." she whispered.  
"To have lost you to something as stupid as a train crash.  
"To feel so, so alone."  
She took a deep breath and sang the line quietly, unable to stop her voice cracking at the end.  
"I'd trade all my tomorrows for one single yesterday...."  
Hermione leant forwards and, with infinite tenderness, hung the butterbeer cork necklace on the new gravestone.

**Author's Note:**

> Made it! 100 words exactly.
> 
> The line Hermione sings is from the song 'Me and Bobby McGee', hence the title.  
There's a version by Janis Joplin here on YouTube:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXV_QjenbDw


End file.
